Miriam Fallthorne
Victories Info Name:Miriam Fallthorne Age: 16 District: 13 Gender: Female Weapons: Bow and Arrows, Knives, Claws Personality: 1st: Kind, Sweet, Timid, Loves Alex 2nd: Sadistic, Doesn't think a second thought when killing others, Loves Alex to the point where she'll kill anyone who harms him Appearance: Has Long black hair, Mystic violet eyes, Pale skin Height: 5'4 Backstory: At first, Miriam didn't think much of Alex. But after the deaths of his mother, and then mysteriously, his father, she became the only person to care for him. She then became infatuated with him. However, like Alex, she also carries a secret. Hidden to everyone, she has multiple personality disoder. Her normal personality is that of her normal, kind and cheery self. Her second personality is that of a sadistic killer, with a taste of blood. Both of her personalities love Alex but with different motives. Will she be an improvment or danger to Alex during the games? Fears: Alex dying, Wolves Strengths: Great archer, can jump high, good knife thrower Weaknesses: Is always trying to protect Alex, Is weak when she is that of her normal personality Bloodbath Strategy: Get nearest suppiles, find Alex and protect him from incoming tributes Game Strategy: Protect Alex and make him fall in love with her Alliance: Alex and whoever he trusts Token: A picture of Alex, her mystic rose Personalities The reason behind why Miriam has 2 personalities is a mystery. She didn't obtain the sndrome from any of her realitives and was born to be a healty child, yet she just has it. It all started when 2 of the regular military brats of 13 showed up. They, being soldiers and all, disapproved of Miriam for she was far too soft and began o taunt her in such a mindful manner. Rage was blowing up in Miriam and she just awoke to see the military brats laying on the floor, bloody and unconscious, and a single rose, half red and half white. She was shocked and turned around to see a boy, completing frozen from fear. He bagn to run off but Miriam tracked him down and asked him what happened. The boy, afraid she might hit him, explained that she violently tortured the boys and that she was about to kill thm when a rose fell on her head. Miriam was shocked by his words but soon turned her attention to the rose that was now a dark-red. She then had the boy promise not to tell anyone about the event and ran off to see the flower lady. Miriam asked her what was the rose and she replied that it was a rare mystic rose, it changes to a blamk-white when there is a killing intent in the air and a dark-red where there is none. It is also able to suppress it. Ever since then Miriam always wore the rose to protect the others beside her to prevent HER from waking again. But things die and the flower was growing weaker each year. Trivia *She loves Alex *She hates wolves *She likes to eat stew Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Females